Naruto, The Wanderer
by mcomics
Summary: Challenge i accepted. Naruto is teleported into the DC verse. Has all tailed beasts, some swords from his home. He is an anti hero. he will be op for a little while and he will be fighting against both sides along with amassing his own group. Read and tell me what you like about it and any input you want! Thanks yall.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: CODENAME Havoc

Hey yall, this is the first chapter of a possibly new story. I am gonna wait to see how much attention this story gets, and if it gets a lot then I am going to continue it. But I am aso going to work on some more of my own personal comic stories.

Anyways, this is a Naruto/Justice League crossover. This was asked of me by InuLamar.

"Rinnesharingan / six path sage naruto  
All nine tailed beast are sealed inside naruto.  
Antihero naruto  
As a dying sasuke gives naruto his eyes, and the yin chakra of the sage to defeat kaguya as the last shinobi ruto awakens the rinnesharingan in both eyes. Just before kaguya is fully sealed into naruto she opens a dimensional rift that sucks in naruto as a last act of spite. He lands in the desert near ras al' ghul's headquarters.  
Talia finds him unconsious,and nurses him back to health. She is surprised to find naruto up,and about on the next day.  
Naruto travels to gotham to see if batman,and the justice league can do whatever it takes to protect the world.  
Naruto has the swords kubikiribocho,nuibari,kabutowari,and orochimaru's kusanagi sword." This is the description and basic theme of the story, but I will make it my own. This first chapter will go up until he meets the league, so it may be very long.

I will however make a few differences to the request. One involves the harem, it was too large so I will only keep a few ones. The other is that Naruto will enter the DC universe while Bruce Wayne is just finishing up his training from around the world. Superman has been active for a year. Hal Jordan has been around for half a year, Diana hasn't left Themyscira yet. Aquaman/King Arthur Curry has been the king of Atlantis for a while, he and Mera don't have a child yet. J'onn J'onzz hasn't left hibernation yet. Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) has not arrived on Earth yet. Bart Allen (Flash) has not had his accident yet, he will be the last. Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) has been active for 2 years.

"People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

Chapter 1

This can't be happening. That was the mantra going through Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's minds. They are the last two shinobi awake and alive, everyone else was either killed, absorbed by Kaguya, or placed under her ultimate genjutsu, the **Infinite Tsukiyomi.** Why weren't Naruto and Sasuke affected? Well that is because they have both inherited half of the Sage of Six Path's power, chakra, and abilities. Naruto received his chakra while Sasuke received his body. But Kaguya saw that they were the incarnations of her son's children, which made her happy with a sick glee as she fought them, relishing in the power she would soon gain from them. The battle has been going on for hours, Sasuke was running low and Naruto was starting to get there too.

"Dobe…I can't last much longer. I have one **Amaterasu** left, but then im gonna pass out from chakra exhaustion." The Uchiha told his former blond teammate.

"I know what you mean teme. This has been going on too long." Naruto replied, panting lightly.

"Hey, teme, use your **Amaterasu** on my **Oodama Rasenshuriken**." Naruto said as he created a massive **Rasenshuriken** , and Sasuke complied, using most of his remaining chakra to create a condensed **Amaterasu** to be contained in Naruto's ball of spiraling chakra. Naruto then threw the orb of destruction at Kaguya, who simply stood there. The ball hit Kaguya square in the chest, exploding in a dome of massive proportions with the blackest and hottest flames and microscopic blades of wind. The explosion dome lasted for about 10 minutes, that was how much power the two ninja put in it. But when it died down, Kaguya was practically unharmed, she had a few burns and cuts but those were healing steadily.

" **NOW I AM DONE!"** Kaguya shouted as she started draining chakra out of the earth around her and any other nearby source. Kaguya then disappeared and reappeared In front of Sasuke, her arm drawn back. Then she launched her arm forward and as it sped towards Sasuke it was covered in a coating of sharp .diamond. Her fist met Sasuke's stomach and tore right through him, then she waved her arms around, bisecting the tired Uchiha before he even knew what happened.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out in shock before he took off in a burst of speed and grabbed Sasuke and moved further away.

"N-naruto…this, really pisses me off. I hate to admit it but I don't think I'm gonna make it." Sasuke said, blood coming out of his mouth as Naruto tried to heal his torso so he wouldn't bleed out.

"Nah, you can—"

"No listen you fucking idiot! I am going to die. No doubt, but before I do you need to do one thing. Take my eyes. Don't ask, and don't argue, just take my kami damn eyes!" Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's throat.

"Fine you bastard. But I swear I am going to kick your ass in the next life. Say hi to everyone we lost for me." Naruto said as he started taking out Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke didn't respond because he didn't want to express his fear of going to a different place than the allied shinobi. But that didn't matter as the Sage took Sasuke's soul to the better place for dying while fighting Kaguya.

Naruto implanted the eyes one by one, and thanks to his Uzumaki genes and the Sage's chakra the eyes were incorporated into his body instantaneously. After Naruto opened both his eyes, he revealed the Rinnesharingan and felt a sudden surge of chakra. The chakra that the sage gave Sasuke appeared within him as well, so Naruto had the exact copy of the Sage's powers.

"KAGUYA! IT IS TIME YOU PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" Naruto exclaimed as his chakra surged and he took off as fast as light at the ancient woman once revered as the Rabbit Goddess. What the woman didn't expect though was for Naruto to create two massive **Rasenshuriken** , one with lava and the other with water, along with a **Bijudama** from his own mouth. The bomb from his mouth knocked Kaguya down and then he unleashed the spiraling vortex of lava, shortly followed by the water one which created a solid stone casing around the woman. Naruto then took concentrated on summoning a sword to his side, specifically the Kubikiribocho, and it appeared in a swirl out of nowhere. Naruto gripped the handle before he pumped it full of his chakra, causing the blade to glow and hum violently. Naruto charged up to Kaguya, the sword drawn back and slashed from her collar bone down to her waist. Naruto then called forth some of the Rokubi's chakra and expelled corrosive bubbles from his mouth and into the wound. Then Naruto focused chakra in his new eyes and the tomoe started spinning rapidly, the result was that **Amaterasu** flames of a bright golden color appeared and cover Kaguya and flowed into her open wound, being controlled by Naruto's will. Kaguya, was in shock from the pain and the sudden increase of power Naruto had. But that would not hold back the evil woman for long, she soon rose up and swung at Naruto with a sword of diamond. Naruto blocked with his sword, concentrating on what he could do to impair the demonic woman in front of him. That's when he noticed the gleam of two sword hilts a distance away, and with his new eyes he teleported them over by his side. These swords turned out to be the Kusanagi, Nuibari, and Kabutowari.

"Sweet, these can work! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto summoned hundreds of clones to distract Kaguya while he and 3 others brandished the weapons. The clone holding the nuibari launched the sword through tears in Kaguya's clothing while also getting the edge of her skin so fast that she didn't feel it. Then that clone pulled the string tight and restricted the movements of the woman, which gave the cone wielding the Kusanagi enough room to get up close and impale the woman with the Kusanagi at the waist before ripping it out from her right side. Then the clone wielding the Kabutowari fully bisected the woman by slamming the massive mallet onto the blunt edge of the sharp end. Then Naruto ran up and stabbed the Kubikiribocho through one of her arms, but he noticed that she was slowly regenerating.

"Time to end your little advantage Kaguya!" Naruto said as his tomoe spun incredibly fast, and soon enough the 9 biju where extracted from their prison and went inside Naruto, where each would retain their own identity instead of merging back into the Jubi. After he did that, he saw Kaguya's healing slowed drastically but she was still healing at a steady rate. Realizing what he was going to have to do, Naruto started to absorb Kaguya to seal her within himself and have the biju keep her under control for all eternity. However, Kaguya used the last strength and chakra she had to use her own ocular jutsu to tear open the fabric of space and time just as Naruto was finishing sealing her inside. This caused a massive quake which tore down the Shinju Tree, restoring chakra and life to the region and world, and waking up the people who were asleep. But the first sight they saw was Naruto being sucked into a vortex to never be seen again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled as he was constantly falling, and falling, and more falling. Naruto was in a weird tunnel, and he couldn't see anything whatsoever. Well that was so until he was suddenly blinded by a massive light above him and he gasped for breath. He was insanely high up and there was very little air, it was also extremely cold. Naruto soon blacked out as he fell, his body subconsciously covering itself in rock and lava and ice and a cushion of air, all but the air was made from his own chakra.

Down below a young woman was sitting outside an ancient looking temple, overlooking the desert that surrounded it. But soon her thoughts of her father's favorite student left her mind, the cause was a massive object falling from the sky. The giant object was growing exponentially larger, easily 50 yards in width. As the object was hurtling towards the ground the young woman stood up and started running towards shelter, even though the object would crash a mile and a half away the impact would most likely kick up a sandstorm.

The second she got in the shelter she heard the loud thunderous explosion from the impact. Then the vibrations of the earth came, shaking the hidden temple to its very core. Once it settled the young woman ran out to inspect what happened. Following after her was an older man and a bunch of fully covered ninja.

When the giant cocoon that Naruto landed in crashed, it created a deep and mile wide impact crater. The heat of the impact turned the sand into glass, which was soon covered in dirt from the rocky covering around Naruto, the lava solidified to create a thick and solid crust on top of the glass and helped to create the dirt. Then the ice covering Naruto from his fall was melting and turning into pools of water connected by newly forming streams. Then the massive amount of Nature Chakra that Naruto had started to seep out to create a comfortable environment with the crater. Grass quickly started to sprout everywhere, a thick layer of grass that felt softer and smoother than the finest silk. After the grass some bushes started to sprout, these bushes were soon covered in flowers or berries. After those came some trees, large oaks and pine trees along with fruiting trees. Around Naruto grew a giant white oak, it left a space for Naruto along with a way in and out. Soon that entrance way was covered in a thick grape vine as a few vines started appearing and even connecting trees. Naruto slowly woke up and saw that he was in a dark room with rays of sunlight filtering in. And then Naruto started to realize he knew what was going on outside his room somehow and that a massive group of people were just now arriving at the edge of his crater.

When the young woman, the old man, and the group of black covered ninja arrived they were confused. After all, was this not the location of an impact with a crater? The old man cautiously scanned the area and ordered the ninja too circle the entire crater before slowly moving in. However the young woman, after her initial shock, ran right in.

She was amazed, it was incredibly beautiful and pure…just like how she wants to see the world become. All that was missing were the animals, she doesn't want humanity to die though, she just wants humanity to live more naturally with the planet. As she was admiring the view she didn't notice that the vines on the tree behind her opened up and a pair of arms came out. She was then grabbed and her scream was muffled so no one heard it. When she was finally starting to calm down and pay attention she saw that her captors were identical looking blonde teens. They looked to be about 18, had the build of an Olympic runner but with noticeable muscles, they also had whisker marks on their cheeks, their eyes were blue-purple with a series of ripples on each eye around the pupil along with 3 comma like markings on each ripple in shifting locations.

"Are you going to remain calm, not yell, and not run away?" Naruto asked calmly. The young woman only nodded her head as the other blonde was still covering her mouth.

"Good! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you…" Naruto introduced himself and left it hanging for the young woman to introduce herself. She soon found herself free of her captor who turned into smoke.

"My name is Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ras al Ghul and heir to the shadows, the League of Assassins. Nice to meet you Naruto." The now introduced Talia revealed herself to the young blonde man. Naruto took in what she looked like while she introduced herself. Talia was about 5'7" with a lean yet curvy figure, long black hair, and piercing chocolate brown eyes.

"So…what happened to the guy that was holding me? Is he your twin? Talia's voice stopped Naruto from checking her out more.

"That was just a clone…you would call it a **Shadow Clone**." Naruto answered, just now realizing he wasn't talking in the language he spoke back home in Konoha, which led to his next question.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked.

"We are in a desert in southwest Asia near the Arabian peninsula. This desert hides a long lost ancient city which has become the fortress for my people." Talia answered, but Naruto gave her a simple "what" look, showing that he had no idea.

"Just come talk to my father. He will want to meet you. You fell from the sky in a comet, and turned a barren desert into a little paradise." Talia said as she started to exit through the vines. But Naruto grabbed her and held a kunai to her side.

"Sorry, I really don't want to do this but after everything I have been through I cannot risk anything." Naruto said as he guided her outside. Once outside Naruto saw all the plants that grew where he crashed along with the ponds and streams. But Naruto also noticed the older man strolling around along with the group of people hiding among the trees and in the bushes and in the shadows.

"Father. I found the cause of all this." Talia called out to her father, who was surprised someone caught her daughter, but also that her daughter didn't seem like she was too afraid.

"So im guessing you are holding onto my daughter as a safety precaution so that way I don't attack? Well, I give you my solemn word that I will not attack you, especially here in this little piece of paradise in the middle of the desolate desert. My name is R'as al Ghul and I am the leader of these people. We are ninja who work from the shadows with the goal of preserving the world and limit the destruction caused to it by mankind." The demon head introduced himself as he laid down all his weapons and held his hands up. Then the group of about 30 ninja all came out and laid down their weapons as well, following the footsteps of their leader. Naruto then let go of Talia and put his kunai away.

"Sorry Talia-chan, I just didn't want to get attacked, I have had enough fighting for a while." Naruto said as he plopped down onto the grass and rested his back against a nearby tree. This laid back attitude when surrounded by possible enemies caused many of the ninja to be unnerved with the stranger.

"So, Naruto where are you from?" R'as asked.

"Let's see. If I understand everything that happened then….I'm from a different dimension. There are unknown amounts apparently. But this is the same area where I was on my home. My home was the Elemental Nations, specifically Konoha in the Land of Fire. There we are all ninja, masters in the ninja arts. Oh and we have some samurai as well. So what do you ninjas do?" Naruto explained before he asked decided to understand who these people are.

"Stealth, deception, assassinations, and any other contracts we take."

"Sounds similar, but what about the ninja arts?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out if they are real ninja or like the knock offs.

"What do you mean? Stealth, deception, poisons, stuff like that." Spoke one of the unknown masked men. But then an arm of sand came out of the ground before grabbing him and simply tossing him away.

"Those are just skills and specialties. Those are not the ninja arts. But I will not explain those. They are my secrets, confidential information." Naruto said, getting an understanding nod from Talia and R'as.

"Well, Naruto…I bid you a good day. I am heading back to my complex. If you need anything there should be one of my people around for you to find. But you are also welcome to come or go whenever you want." R'as said as he turned to walk away.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Talia asked.

"Imma go sleep somemore and sort somethings out with my inner demons." Naruto said with a chuckle as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Talia just shook her head and left to follow her father.

In Naruto's head he went and found the 9 tailed beasts along with an imprisoned Kaguya. However Kaguya was unconscious and bound by hundreds of chains of all the elements.

" **Naruto, welcome back!"** Kurama greeted his only favored host.

"Thanks Kurama. Now what's going on? Tell me the real thing and not the little bit you told me to tell those people." Naruto said as he and all the biju sat down and got to talking.

Well I am going to end this here for now. I may continue if this gets lots of reviews. So tell me what yall think.

Have a good one ~~~~~~~~~~ mcomics


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, The Wanderer

Quick note: Its Barry Allen not Bart. I was watching Young Justice when I typed that..

People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

Chapter 2

" **Naruto! Welcome Back!"** Came the gruff voice of the Kyuubi, known as Kurama.

"Hello old friend." Naruto said with a smile and a laugh as he gave the giant fox a fist bump.

" **Naruto we need to tell you what is going on. So listen up. We are in a new dimension, the old one is gone, we don't know what happened there but we cannot figure out a way to get there. But this new one has no chakra, except for the natural chakra from the planet and the plants. We are also working to incorporate all of our chakra and abilities into you so that way you can better protect this world so it doesn't face the same fate as back home."** Kurama spoke to his first real human friend after the Rikudo Sennin.

"But won't that end up killing you or causing you to have to be reborn?" Naruto asked, worried for his companions.

" **No, we will just be depleted of a tail of chakra each. So only Shukaku will have any real damage done to him."** Matabi the two tailed cat said as she made fun of her little brother, Shukaku only growled out at her before making a wall of sand that then collapsed on her.

"Alright, but I still want to find a way to release you all into physical forms here and not be locked up." Naruto said, determined to get his friends their freedom.

" **That can be a side mission, the priority is to slowly destroy and assimilate Kaguya's powers and mental capacity into yourself along with protecting this world."** Kurama spoke up.

"Alright, but I don't want anything from her that could influence me, so keep her memories separate, lock them up so that way I can transfer them into something secure out here, that way I can use it for answers but not risk any temptation from it."

" **Consider it done Naruto."** Spoke Isobu, the three tailed turtle who was able to create pocket dimensions. He then took some of Son Goku's lava and Shukaku's sand and made a glass orb before filling the inside with a pocket dimension to store the mental versions of people and allow access to their memories and knowledge.

" **This should appear by your side when you wake up, just channel Kaguya's mental being into her and she will be permanently stored within it. She will be a ninja tool for you to use."** The giant turtle said lazily.

"Sweet thanks Isobu! This will make life easier. Then after I do that I can absorb her power completely." Naruto said excited as he knew he was close to unbeatable now.

" **Naruto, when you wake up you will receive a gift from each of us, separate from giving you affinities to all chakra elements. But it will take time to master them all, except mine since you are my actual container. But remember that there are going to be stronger enemies here than there were back home. Whenever a force of good exists evil will always spew out a force to equal it."** Kurama spoke sagely.

"So what are the gifts?" Naruto asked like a little kid on Christmas.

" **From me, the ability to control sand particles like Gaara."** Shukaku provided an active gift that requires training.

" **From me the ability to control Hellfire and see in the dark."** Matabi provided two active gifts.

" **From me, to breathe underwater, create some of your own pocket dimensions, and increased defensive power."** Isobu provided 2 active gifts and 1 passive gift. Though breathing underwater will become passive after Naruto masters it.

" **From me, the ability to withstand the most extreme heat and increased offensive power."** Son Goku provided two passive gifts.

" **From me the ability to communicate with animals, increased speed, and even more stamina."** Kokuo provided 1 active gift and two passive gifts, though the speed will take some time getting used to.

" **From me, immunity to all toxins and poisons along with the ability to create any of them at will and use them, also to be able to generate a slim covering to escape or regenerate body parts."** Saiken provided 1 passive gift and two active gifts.

" **From me, the ability to fly and control insects."** Chomei provided two active gifts.

" **From me, the ability to create ink, able to regenerate lost limbs over time, and able to camouflage with environment."** Gyuki provided one passive gift, one active gift, and one that's in the middle (ink).

" **And from me, the mighty Kyubi, I unlock the ability to use chakra chains from your mother, the ability to sense negative emotions and intent from people around you, and enhanced senses."** Kurama provided 1 passive gift and two active gifts. Though one should have been Naruto's from birth if he had his mother to train him.

"W-wow…thanks guys, I don't know what to say." Naruto said quietly, truly surprised by what they did for him.

" **It is the least we could do for saving us, and the entire world, from destruction."** Matabi said softly as she nuzzled the blonde.

"Alright well I gotta get to training but I'm going to make sure I can get you all out of here!" Naruto declared before fading out of sight and waking up in the real world. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes snapped open as he stretched his body from how stiff it got while meditating. The blond then sent used the Negative Emotions Sensor that Kurama gave him to see if there was anyone around. He found that there wasn't anyone, or at least anyone with a trace of negative emotions. So Naruto decided he was going to start training in all his gifts he received from his friends.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto called out, summoning 1200 clones, 100 for each active gift (control sand, hellfire, see in dark, create pocket dimensions, communication with animals, creating poisons and toxins inside his body, creating the slime coating, flight, insect control, camouflage, ink making, and the negative emotions sensing). The clones didn't argue over what was going on like they usually do, instead they got right to it. The ones practicing the sand control all had a sliver of Shukaku's chakra in them, and went into the desert so Shukaku could teach them and guide their chakra. Going into the desert also helped with providing the sand and not having to make any, like Gaara used to do when he needed more sand. The ones practicing hellfire and seeing in the dark all had some of Matabi's chakra, and she had the hellfire go into the desert so they wouldn't destroy anything and the seeing in the dark group were led into a cave. The ones with Isobu's chakra, the ones creating pocket dimensions, were told to go in the desert as well just in case there was an accident. The ones practicing communicating with animals had some of Kokuo's chakra and were led into the desert and around the clearing to places where Kokuo could sense animals. The one's with Saiken's chakra staid in the clearing, practicing making poisons/toxins within their bodies or using their chakra to generate the slime coating. The ones with Chomei's chakra went around the clearing to find insects or in the trees to get a jumping start at flying. Gyuki's chakra infused clones sat in a circle to practice making ink, and the others went everywhere to practice blending in to the different environments. Lastly, Kurama had the clones with his chakra travel to cities he sensed nearby-ish to sense the negative emotions of many people at once and learn to focus in on targets or keep it in control so that a constant stream of information is being understood but there would be no need to be on edge until something seemed out of the ordinary.

" _ **Naruto. Don't forget to seal away Kaguya's consciousness and memories in the Mind Orb."**_ Kurama told his friend through their mental link.

" _Oh yeah, forgot the orb would appear out here. And did you just name it the Mind Orb? That's not a bad name…I will stick with that for now until I think of something better."_ Naruto replied as he looked around for said orb. When he found it he quickly picked it up and channeled the consciousness and memories of Kaguya into it. What happened next was the orb turned a pitch black color before the pitch blackness condensed into a humanoid figure, then slowly a white face appeared and then came two rabbit ears and 2 red eyes.

"Well Kaguya, you don't look so scary in here." Naruto said as he walked back to the tree he awoke in and created a little mantle to hold the orb. Naruto then concentrated on the orb and created a mini world within it so that way it wouldn't seem so desolate and void-ish.

" _ **You are too nice Naruto. You don't even let the worst enemy you've had suffer."**_ Kurama commented.

" _Yeah, it's because I don't want to sink to their level. But also what if I seal more in there, like more bad guys? They lose their powers but they shouldn't be forced to suffer when they can just live in eternal existence to grow bored of life but can never die. Plus it would also give those they hurt a peace of mind because then the bad guys will torment each other without powers and suffer for the rest of eternity in a world they will discover is fake."_ Naruto replied as he left the tree and walked to the edge of the little piece of paradise he made.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kurama!"** Naruto called out, focusing primarily the chakra of the nine tailed fox.

"So Kurama, how do I use the chakra chains?" Naruto asked his oldest companion.

" **Well, you need to focus your yang chakra into the shape of chains. But you will also need to add one-fourth of that amount as yin chakra. The yang gives it shape and physical structure but the yin allows you to control it mentally. This was actually a super-secret clan technique that was never recorded physically but passed down generation to generation. It was mainly used as a last resort to kill all enemies, so there were never any witnesses. But if there ever was any, they were sworn to secrecy or be killed. Your mom was the only person to make routine use of it and made it second nature, just like chakra walking on tree and water. So you are going to master this skill until its second nature and then you can be allowed to use it in battle. Also you cannot use clones for this until they master your other gifts. So when one group finishes then you can add 100 to this, and another 100 for every group after."** Kurama told Naruto, who slightly started to sweat at hearing he can't have his **Shadow Clones** help. But then Naruto got serious, his eyes narrowed, and his body tensed. He was focusing on his yang chakra first, and then, while keeping that in focus, he also focused on gathering yin chakra equal to one-fourth of the amount of yang chakra he had gathered. Then Naruto proceeded to mix them within his body, specifically his arms before pooling the chakra at his palms. Naruto took a deep breath and focused on releasing the chakra through his palms in the shape of a chain. What happened was Naruto sent out a massive burst of chakra and only ended up creating two chain links on each palm.

"Ugh dammit! What the hell was that?!"

" **You let it all out at once instead of a controlled manner, start real slow and when you are able to make a chain on both hands that is 20 feet long then you can work on speed. Slow and steady first, otherwise the speed will backfire and leave you open to attack."** Kurama told the last Uzumaki.

"This is going to take a long time." Naruto deadpanned. Kurama just nodded with a laugh at his containers predicament.

" **Oh and Naruto…you can't use your beloved shadow clones, this must be all you."**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Naruto groaned out, learning that even when he starts improving he can't use his special way of training to speed up the process.

Five and a half days have passed since the last Uzumaki and his horde of clones began their training, and Talia arrived to see what this stranger has been up to. But she wasn't allowed to leave by herself, she was accompanied by her father's favorite recruit, a young man named Damian Dark. There was a man named Bruce but he left last year to travel the rest of the world, hating how her father worked.

"Naruto! Where are you?!" Talia called out as she arrived, only for Damian to be swarmed by a cluster of bugs that started biting him and stinging him and a small chain wrapped around his neck.

"Who is this? He smells and feels disgusting…not just evil but death." Naruto growled out as he appeared almost from thin air, but without using chakra.

"Naruto, let him go. He won't do anything! I swear! Father just sent him to protect me since I shouldn't be out alone." Talia pleaded with the blond, not wanting her father to lose any more people.

"Fine, but one wrong move and he is dead." Naruto said as he let go of Damian, to Talia's delight. Then the bugs slowly left the man alone.

"So what do you want Talia-chan?"

"Well I wanted to see what you were doing and the fruit of your training. It has been about five days since I saw you after you arrived."

"WHAT?! Only five? Man it felt like years because of the stupid beasts' training me into the ground every damn minute of every day." Naruto grumbled.

"Well I think it paid off, those abilities seem pretty cool."

"Oh yeah, they are. But anyways what are you up to?" Naruto asked as he sat on the grass and created a cup from the earth and filled it with water from the air…suffice to say his two guests were incredibly shocked.

"Nothing much, I was gonna ask if you wanted to accompany me around the world. I'm bored and feel like traveling, plus you could use this time to explore and get acquainted with Earth." Talia said, giving the true ninja her puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm, sure. When do you want to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn. We will travel by land for now until we reach the Atlantic."

"Atlantic?"

"Big body of water called an ocean. It's named the Atlantic Ocean."

"Ohhh. Okay. Well I'll meet you on the edge of here tomorrow, I need to prepare." Naruto said, signifying the end of the brief meeting. Damian glared at the blond as he left.

After they were gone, Naruto immediately got to work to protect this place from everyone else.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto summoned 12 clones who went and created hives around the edge of his garden home in the shape of a clock.

" _Hey all you guys. I'm gonna need some help on seals and creating sentinels."_

" _ **Fool! We gave you access to our memories, im sure you can find something in there to use!"**_ Kurama growled out from being woken up. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and sorted through the memories of seals and jutsu.

"Hmm alright…let's try this… **Nine World Guards Jutsu**!" Naruto called out the jutsu he found in the collective memory base of the biju. Shortly after 9 large lumps of earth started to rise up, reaching 9 feet in height and 4 feet in width. Then the lumps started to take the shape of human-beast hybrids. The first one was a falcon hybrid, with metal and paper wings, sapphire blue eyes, lava feathers on its body, a metal beak, diamond claws, and a wooden spear tipped with obsidian. The second was a lion hybrid, with a mane of blue fire, a tail of diamond with a blue flame at the end, lava fur, bright yellow eyes, diamond teeth, claws of metal dripping with paralytic poison, and a broadsword made of titanium with a diamond edge. The third was a gorilla hybrid, massive, covered in molten metal, its knuckles had obsidian spikes on them, and it wielded two massive claymore swords made of titanium. The other 6 were winged with various different appearances mixed in (such as bull horns, or octopus tentacles, or elephant tusks and trunk) with various weapons (like axes or shields). The first three were the biggest though, and most intimidating.

"Alright, big three I need you to guard the Mind Orb, one inside the barrier and two outside. The remaining 6 to be scattered around. You only activate if someone that isn't me enters the barrier or attacks the barrier. If someone attacks the barrier then only one leaves at a time." After Naruto gave the orders the sentinels moved into position. Naruto then created a fuinjutsu barrier to protect the Mind Orb, and the barrier could only be removed by someone who had a little bit of chakra from the 9 biju. Then Naruto made a barrier around his little slice of paradise that would only allow people in at certain times of day (midnight, 10:01 am, noon-thirty, 5:55 pm), or require the understanding of fuinjutsu to unlock it. Those who went at the wrong time were likely to be knocked unconscious for hours, if not killed. After those safety precautions were taken care of, Naruto went to sleep.

Meanwhile Damian Dark watched what Naruto did, having snuck back after Talia returned safely. Damian stayed far enough away so that he would not be easily detected but close enough so that he could see with binoculars, which also measured thermal heat generated by a person's body.

"Hmmm…maybe I can find a way to master this ability. Must keep observing." Damian thought out loud. Recording how Naruto was manipulating the energy inside himself.

Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy from Starling City. But at night he fought crime as the Arrow with help from Diggle, his best friend, Felicity Smoak, his employee and new friend, and Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. The four of them were the reason Starling City was safe for the time being, even though it was constantly facing threats from newer villains with more deadly powers. Oliver and Diggle were also looking for someone to help them train and maybe even fight crime, which is how they met Wildcat Ted Grant, former boxer. Grant helped to provide a place to train publically in case anyone asked how they got bruised up, along with a place to find new recruits if they ever need any, and a place for Felicity and Dinah to train as well.

Clark Kent, aka Superman, was walking around Metropolis with his girlfriend Louis Lane. She found out about his identity when his glasses slipped off and their identity manipulation ability failed. Louis was not pleased and slapped the Man of Steel for lying to her and not making any moves in his civilian form. The couple were used to their dates being interrupted by villains around the country that Superman had to stop. But luckily, that never put a strain on it…after all he is the invincible man of steel.

Bruce Wayne, orphan, young adult, billionaire, slightly mentally screwed up from his youth. This young man has been traveling the world, learning every martial arts form he could, along with meditation. On his journey he has repeatedly crippled small time villains who threatened innocent people, even killing people that gave no other alternative. However, Bruce hated killing, so he swore that he would do everything he could to not kill. But if it was innocent lives in danger then he would kill if need be. Currently Bruce is on his way back home, his last stop was training with the Buddhist Monks in Tibet.

Diana, princess of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons, was a great but rebellious soldier and daughter. She couldn't stand not helping the World of Man, because she knew that they needed their help (both needed eachother). But her mother wouldn't listen. So Diana prayed to the gods for guidance and on what to do. All she got was a message saying it wasn't time yet.

King Arthur, the king of Atlantis, he has the strength of Superman and above the ocean floor of Atlantis he is immune to almost all weapons…unless he gets dried out. He can also communicate with aquatic or semi-aquatic mammals. He protects the seas from danger. But he has yet to have a son with his wife Mera, it was always hard to bear children in the pressures of Atlantis, leagues beneath the waters' surface.

Hal Jordan, a pilot for Farris Air, a contractor for the Air Force, no longer resides full time on Earth. He spends his time protecting the galaxy, or at least his quadrant of it. But Hal has met two other green lanterns from earth, Guy Gardner and John Stewart. Hal is their superior, being one of the leaders of the corps after Sinestro left, so Hal gave Guy command over the outer edges of Guardian Space, the equivalent of the Wild West, and Stewart was placed in Charge of the quadrant. Hal helps out when needed but likes to focus more on Earth. So Hal has been specifically a hero of Earth for only a half year.

Shayera Hol, a proud Thanagarian. Her people are warriors, and great ones. But they are in the middle of a civil war. Shayera's family are the leaders of the winning side, but they are tired of fighting their own people, so to make life better for the empire they negotiated a peace with the other side. The event was to marry Shayera, the second in line to the leadership, with the heir of the other side. But what happened was a trap, the leaders of both sides were murdered, their wings torn off and their legs and arms broken, left to bleed out. Only Shayera was intact from the group. She was chained and held prisoner by the attackers. But who were the attackers? Shayera couldn't tell as they wore specialized suits that hid their identities and augmented their strength. Shayera is a prisoner and unable to escape, her life in the hands of her captors.

But the tragedy united the torn Thanagarian Empire back into a single united front.

J'onn Jonzz, the last Martian is currently in a stasis hibernation. His people, for the most part, have been exterminated. He was able to save pockets of the population but the entire planet is in stasis, which prevents the invaders from doing anything and preserving the Martians for all time. But who knows how long that will last for the residents of Mars.

End….Read and Review yall!

Next chapter will be Naruto traveling for a year, and the heroes slowly entering the playing field…or at least that's the plan for what's up next. Peace ~~~ mcomics


End file.
